1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-assembly front wheel device, and more particularly to a quick-assembly front wheel device of a bicycle with a single-bladed fork.
2. Related Art
The structure of a conventional front wheel of a bicycle with a single-bladed fork is pivotally disposed on a metal bicycle fork 1, and as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional front wheel of a bicycle with a single-bladed fork mainly includes a brake disc 2 and a front wheel 3. A shaft hole 4 is disposed on the bicycle fork 1, a front hub 5 is located at the center of the front wheel 3, and the front hub 5 and the rim of the front wheel 3 are connected using a plurality of spokes. As the front wheel 3 rotates, the front hub 5 rotates accordingly. A bicycle axle 6 passes through the shaft hole 4, and after passing through the center of the brake disc 2 and the center of the front hub 5, the bicycle axle 6 is screwed to a nut. The bicycle axle 6 and the front hub 5 are connected through a bearing, so that the front hub 5 rotates smoothly with the front wheel 3. The brake disc 2 and the front hub 5 are locked together with a plurality of screws 7 passing through. When the front wheel 3 rotates and drives the front hub 5 to rotate, the brake disc 2 synchronously rotates with the front hub 5. In addition, the brake disc 2 is connected to a brake cable 8 for controlling braking, and the rotation of the brake disc 2 is stopped during braking, so that the front wheel 3 generates a braking effect for stopping.
Due to repeated acceleration and deceleration in use, the front wheel 3 is exposed to the risk of wear, and the wear occurs faster on rough roads. Therefore, after a period of use, an old front wheel 3 needs to be replaced with a new one to prevent the risk of a sudden braking during riding. Also, different tire width specifications are adopted for a front wheel 3 to run on different grounds. For example, the width of a tire for running on a highway is different from that of a tire for running on a mountain road. In addition, because of the preferences of different users, for the same road surface, some users prefer tires with a larger width while some prefer tires with a smaller width, making it necessary to replace the front wheel 3 at any time.
However, in a conventional front wheel of a bicycle with a single-bladed fork, the front wheel 3 is connected to the front hub 5, and the brake disc 2 is connected to the front hub 5 with a plurality of screws 7. It is troublesome that the bicycle fork 1, the brake disc 2, and the front hub 5of the front wheel 3 are all connected together with a bicycle axle 6 passing through. Especially, the bicycle axle 6 is connected to the inside of the front hub 5 with a bearing. In this case, it is very troublesome and time-consuming to disassemble and replace the front wheel 3, where a professional is required, and therefore there is much room for improvement.